Blind Love
by RyuDragonNinja
Summary: The misfortune of having many blind dates end of in failure, haku was ready to give up on dating because it seems it wasn't working out but will doing a favor for her best friend chaange her mind on the subject or will she do as she planned and just give it up, the fate of her love life rest on the very thing that made her want to give it up in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Hey **guys i'm back with a new story and yes i know i posted a stroy already and haven't updated yet, so i'll tell you why. it's because with every story i might post i already have a ruff draft of sorts for the story. i'm also going to say this not all my...wait no none of my ruff draft stories are complete so for a few stories i post i have a ruff draft of a few chapters and after i done with those everything else will come off the top of my head. a few stories have more chapters than others so it will take me a little longer to post than others.**

 **but enough of me talking ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"come on, he couldn't be that bad"

"naru I know you mean well, but….he was"

Hi my names Haku and right now im talking to my best friend naru about a blind date she set up for me last night but it feels more like a integration, seeing how naru trying to get every if not all the info about that date…..if you can even call it that.

"ok haku what was so bad about this guy, im was pretty sure I hit the jackpot with him" I just gave her a blank stare ' _jackpot my ass'_

"what" she asked me with a confused face

"let me put it this way" I told her as I closed my locker after grabbing my books and stuff "the guy was a slob, all he was talking about was sports and if not that than its how he was going to go pro in one of them I don't know wasn't really paying attention" naru was cringing….badly "if that wasn't enough the guy was watching a sports game on his phone and yelling like he was actually there and not on date…with people all around us" "wow" I just nodded before continue "the worst part is that he was eyeing mostly if not all girls that pasted us and saying hot or sexy the girl was and what not, it was little…." I didn't finish and just hanged my head. "oh my….haku im so sorry"

I shack my head "no don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault the guy was douche" I started walking towards our class "just stop setting me up on blind dates cause so far they all ended in failure" she just smile sheepishly "oh come on haku not all of them were failure" she tried to reassure me. I just gave her a dead stare "um….how many dates did u go on so far…." She asked nervously

"15" I told her

"and how many were failures"

"15" she wince at that

"yea so no more blind dates naru"

"hehehe….yea sure" I noticed she was looking at anything but me

"neru" I said her name darkly

"ok ok ok just let me explain!" she started panicking while waving her arm in front of her "fine but you better have real good one" I folded my arms under my breast waiting for her to say something to save her life. "you know Len right" oh god she have those dreamy eyes. "neru came back to earth" she snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly "when u say len, you mean as in len kagemina, the same len you had a crush on since the 5th grade" I smirked at her seeing her madly blush. I love teasing her and talking about the kagemina twin is the best and easiest way to do it.

"SHUT UP HAKU!" she screamed at me as I was laughing

"hehehe….ok what about len"

Her blush got even deeper but was smiling "I…uh…I asked him out" I raised my brow "you what"

"I as-" I grabbed her before she could say it again smiling wildly at "omg neru I'm so happy for you!" she giggled "thanks haku, asking him out wasn't easy" I nod "I'm sure but wait how does you going out with len has anything to do with me"

"oh..well when I asked him he said he would love to but his best friend is moving back in a few days"

"and? I still don't see what this have to do with me"

"well he asked me if it would be alright if we make it a double date" I gasped "you didn't?!" she just nodded sheepishly "NERU!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" I sighed as I shook my head "let me guess, you was sooo caught up in dream land you mindlessly accepted the date" she nod and I sighed

"neru why is it I have to always bail you out of your mess"

"because you love me and we're best friends" I smiled at her "alright I'll come on that date"

"YAY!" she jumped on me and hugged me tightly "you're the best haku!" I hugged her back "I know"

After a few seconds I got her off " you still me owe though" I told her as we walked into our classroom with neru sticking her tongue out at me. "oh look it's the dating failure haku" I heard someone say and looked over to see no other than the queen of the school. "what do you want miku" I hissed at her. Me and her never got along, we may look alike in a way but we're complete opposites, she miss popular while I'm the outcast, she has the looks while I don't, worst part in all this she has every guy in the school after but me I can't get a guy to look my way without being disgusted and miku being the b*tch that she is, she takes every and all opportunities to rub it in and make it a fact that she's better than me.

"no need to show your ugly side haku- oh wait you only have a ugly side" she laughed as I walked passed her to my site "by the way how was you failure of a date go last night" I stayed quite hoping she'll stop soon but I highly doubt it. "well seeing as you still don't have a boyfriend I think it went swimmingly" she laughed as well as her group, other wise know as the popular kids.

I just kept my mouth shut knowing if start something I'm the one who will get in trouble so I glared at the group. The popular kids of the school and the assholes of the school.

"hahaha don't be so mean miku we all know she gets neru to set her up on dates because she can't get a men herself" a blonde girl said. I glance over to rin kagamine twin sister to len the guy neru has a crush on. She's one of miku's best friends.

"guys don't be so mean we all know guys avoid her like the pelage" great the player of the school meiko is getting on this, like I said she's the player of the school, she went out with almost every guy in the school. She friends with miku….kinda but they're rivals for the diva of the school. She just hangs around her because I heard her slut of a little sister sakine is actually friends with her. If anything I can say meiko is a great older sister.

I glance over the rest of the group, there was gakupoo one of the popular guys of the school. He doesn't really hang with them unless one of his friends are with them. He's a bit of a player himself and flirts a lot but he's a ok guy….i guess.

I saw luka at the corner of my eye glancing at me, I know luka is one of the popular kids but I have to admit she's one of nicest people I have ever met. Even though she's the other best friend of miku's she never really said anything to me and sometimes she gets miku to stop making fun of me.

I heard the door open again and saw the teacher come in "alright class lets get started"

 ***Time Skip***

It's finally lunch time and I was walking along the hallway to the lunch room when I bumped into someone "oh sorry about that" I told the person I bumped into while trying to keep my balance. I look up to see two of the most popular boys in the whole school "AKAITO, TAITO!" I yelled in shock. Oh god why did it have to be a shion and to make matters worse it was akaito shion I bumped into. "god damn, watch were your going you emo freak!" I finch at his out burst "I said sorry….jeez" I quickly walked past them and went into the lunch room to see it was crowed as usual.

I gotten my food and walked to my table where my friends sat and to my luck they're all there "hey guys" they looked towards me and greeted me I sat down next to a blue hair girl. neru is of course here along with her little sister lily who only a year younger and thank god she isn't like her troublesome sister, my other friends IA, Miki and Gumi are techno lovers, theres ring lapis and teto are into fashion, daina and kiku are like neru….they cause trouble…in different ways, last person to my little group is kaiko shion.

"what took you so long haku" teto asked me while chewing on some fries. "all I have to say your brother need to learn some manners" I looked over at kaiko who giggled

"sorry haku I have no idea which brother your talking about" she told me with a knowing smile

"god I don't know why your brothers are so popular when some are jerks and the rest are weirdos or loners" I shacked my head

"oh come on haku they're so hot how can you NOT like them" teto said with a far off look on her face

"easy, just don't care about them, beside no matter how "hot" they are I'm never getting with a shion" she just shook her head at me as the others just laughed

"well if your talking about her family you got to have a name or at least hair color" daina said leaning on her chair

"if we talking about manners though it got be-"

"akaito!" teto cut off gumi having hearts in her eyes

"hehehe will looks like we lost teto for a moment" neru shook her head while smiling than looked at me "oh haku your ready for the date tonight" she asked me, the next thing I know I hear most if not all of our friends groaning

"are you for real neru" IA asked in a tired tone

"jeez neru I know your trying to help but damn you got to cool it" kiku said annoyed

"you set haku with another blind date already sis" lily looked over to her sister. "it's not really a blind but more so a-"

"it's a double date" I told them not really caring if they know or not

"double date?" they all looked confuse

"yup" I simply said

"ha!, what is it you and some random guy with neru and her dream guy len kagemine" kiku teased neru not knowing how true it was

"nailed it" I told her smirking and the table fell salient, the next moment everyone besides me and neru explored

"WHAT!" they all yelled out

"neru actually asked len out" a shocked ring asked staring at neru

"damn neru you grew a pair and actually asked him, I'm impressed" kiku smirked at her

"KIKU!" a blushing lapis yelled at her

"yeah she did and he wanted to make it into a double date" I told them which gotten some confused looks

"why" teto asked what everyone was thinking and I looked over to neru

"i…don't really know…." We all just gave her "are you serious" look "all he told me is a friend of his is back in town and he wanted his friend to have some fun"

"great I'm going out on a date with a guy who might be a workaholic" I sighed and the others snickered

 ***Time Skip***

It was 6:30 and I'm getting picked up by neru around 7 so I have time to check myself over. I wasn't really going to dress up for this date so I wore a grey sleeveless dress shirt with a light purple tie that show off my stomach, black sleeves with purple trimming on both end that starts above my elbows and ends just below my wrists, black slacks with a dark purple belt and grey shoes. I also wore my down this time since I don't feel like putting it up in a pony tail.

I only had to wait a few minutes when I hear my door bell ring and went to see who it was. When I open it I saw it was neru who's outfit was smellier to mine but was darker shade of grey, she was wear a skirt, her shirt didn't show her stomach like mine and her trimming was a gold, and she has her hair in a side pony tail.

"hey haku you ready for this date" she asked me with smile I just sighed "as ready as I ever will" I told her while walking out my house and we started walking toward a bar we going to meet the guys at.

"I just know something is going to be wrong with my date" I sighed to myself

"it's going to be alright haku I'm sure it'll turn out fine" she smiled at me trying to cheer me up but I just gave her a dead look

"you said that about my last date and it ended in a failure like all the others did" she cringe a bit at that fact

We walked a little bit more until we saw the bar and len waiting outside waiting for us. We got closer to him when he noticed us and smiled. "hello ladies" he greeted us. "hey len" neru said in a dreamy voice, I just shooked my head covering my eyes. I just waved at him than we went inside and sat down. "so len where's your friend" I asked him hoping to get this over and done with. "oh he's running a bit late, he'll be here in a little" he smiled at me than went to talk to neru.

I got up and went to the bar table and sat on a stool. "what you having miss" a bar tended asked me "just some wine please" he nodded than walked away to fix it. That's when some guy sat on the stool right next to me. I glance at him to see him smiling at me, I raised my brow at him "is there a reason your staring at me" I felt annoyed with this guy already.

"no not really just wonder a sexy piece of ass like you are alone at a bar" he gave me a sly smirk and my brow frown "I'm not alone I'm here with a friend" I simplly told him "oh that's good because I'm meeting a friend here, I just got back into town a few days ago and he wanted to go out but I was running a bit late" i glance at him for a minute putting what he just said with what I was told about len's friend, it all match up but before for I could say anything he put his hand on my thigh and was slowly rubbing it…..i didn't like it…..not at all. "um….can..you" I tried to move his hand but he moved it up to my….place as he was getting very close to me….to close for my comforted as I can feel his breath on my neck. "can….you not…eep!" I tried to move him away from me but he wouldn't budge and to make it worse he was rubbing me there "but why don't we get out here and I can show you a real "good time" babe" he whisper in my ear, I can feel the lust coming off him and I wanted nothing to do with "can….can you just let me….i don't-" I was cut off by feeling something wet on my neck and something poking my thigh…..oh god "you need to get off!" I yelled at him and trying harder to get away but he just won't let go "come on babe don't be like that, I'm sure you will have fun as well" I felt him grab my ass. I was scared….very scared, how is len even friends with this creep. He tried to kiss me but I turned away and that's when I notice the bar tender putting a bottle in front of and with a know look he gave me I quickly grabbed the bottle and hit the guy over the head. "GAH! YOU DAMN B*CTH!" he let me go thank to the blow I gave him, I turned to the bar tender nodding him thanks, he smiled and nodded back and with that I got out of there and went back the table I left len and neru at.

When I got back they were still talking having their food they ordered in front of them. Neru was the first one to notice me and fear was shown instantly "HAKU!" she got out of her chair when I was near them, she was looking over me cause my clothes was a mess.

"haku are you ok? Why are you a mess? Whe-" I hold up my head to stop the nonstop questions I know was coming and looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry neru but I can't do this anymore" I tone her in a tired tone

"what do you mean "you can't do this anymore" what happen haku" I sighed than glared evilly at len who finch "w-w-what" he stutter

I looked back at neru who was very confused "you want to know what happened right?" she only nodded a little afraid. I than glared back len "I met you friend" I said with pure hatred in my voice. Len was still scared but was a little confused "y-y-you d-d-did" I nodded "t-than what's the issue" I growled at him and he hid behind neru.

"the issue is your friend is a f*cking perverted creep!" I yelled at him. I saw neru mouth hanging open and len was utterly confused "what yo-" "HE WAS MOLESTING ME!" I shouted at him with tears running down my eyes. Neru had a look of horror on her face and the fear in len face was replace with complete shock "look neru I know how much this date meant to you but I can't do this after what happen" I looked sadly at her. I saw she was about to say something but I already turned away to walk out but to my luck I bumped into someone "oh sorry about that" I wiped the tears out my eyes and looked up to see the most beautiful sappier blue pair of eyes looking down at me but the thing is I can see worry in them.

"it's no problem but it seems like I missed something"

 **Well there you go people another story, i hope you guy liked it and leave your comments, question, flames, requests or whatever. i want to hear what you guys think so until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers, how you guys been I hope you guys had a wonderful thanksgiving and what not.**

 **Here's another chapter also I did some looking around and finally found our two stars of the story. Say hello to our readers**

 **Kaito: hey guys glade to be here**

 **Haku: h-hi everyone**

 **Ok we're running out time so im cutting this short. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I was leaving to go home but with my luck it wasn't going to be that easy because before I could get out of eye sight of neru and len I bumped into someone "oh sorry about that" I told the person as look up and saw the most beautiful pair of sappier eyes.

"whoa there why are you in such a hurry" he said looking confused

Len came from behind neru looking confused yet, was glaring at the guy in front of me. "dude what the hell is this I'm hearing about you molesting her" len point at me while still glaring at the guy, who had a shock look on his face

"hold up hold up hold up, what hell you mean molesting someone I just f*cking got here, I was at this ice cream shop before I came here" he held up a ice cream cone to prove where he was. The thing is we never notice it until he said something.

"len who is this" neru asked len looking from him to the guy

"oh he's-"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU B*CTH!" I looked over to the guy who cut off len and saw it was the same guy from before. I backed up a little "len get your friend!" I yelled at len a little scared. He was going to say something but that guy reached out and grab me by my arm "you going to pay dearly b*cth" he eyeed me up and down "and you can do that sexy body of yours" he smirked at me while I looked horrified and started to get out of his grip harder "LEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMN FRIEND!" I heard neru yelled at len who only look at her confused "the hell!...he's-"

"GAH!" the scream of pain from the guy cut len off as the guy with the blue eyes was holding the perv arm behind his back, forcing him to let me go and I ran over to neru who hugged me tightly. "oh god haku I was so worried about you" I smiled at her than looked over to the blue eyed guy still holding the perv.

"you really got guts to basically say your was planning on raping a women in public" the blue eyed said darkly, pushing the perv's arm farther up "l-l-let me go!" the perv angrily yelled "I'm going to only to say this _**once**_ " he gave the perv a evil glare "leave and don't come around us _**ever**_ again, got it" the perv only laughed "yeah right like I'm going to listen to a pretty boy like you" he than looked at me "and you sweetheart….i'm going to enjoy having you on your back screaming my name" he smiled lustfully at me. I hid behind neru terrified and could see len and that other guy looked very angry, len looked toward the blue eyed guy who looked back at him and len nodded to him. I don't know what that meant but that blue eyed guy did as he let go of that perv and roughly turned him around "your not doing _**SHIT!**_ " he shouted and punched the perv in the face, he stumble a bit, he was about charge at the blue eye person but len came behind him and kick him in the back of his knees in which he fell on his knees "you bast-" the perv got cut off by the blue eyed guy kneeing him the face and he fell to the ground "you're the only bastard I see around here" he then kicked the perv the gut….hard. after a few more kicks and punches from en and blue eyed guy the security came and dragged that guy out of there.

After that guy left neru convince me to stay and hear len out about his perv ass of a friend. "len care to explain what was wrong with you ass of a friend" I asked darkly but before he could say anything the blue eyed guy from before came to our table with drinks "drinks here" he gave len and neru their drinks and when gave me mine he smiled so sweetly at me that it made me blush but I trying yet failing at hiding it. "so I hear I'm already hated before I even showed huh len" he smiled jokily at len who only chuckled. I didn't find any of this funny but before I could voice mt thoughts len spoke "well for starters that guy that got dragged away wasn't a friend of mine" I looked at him shocked "b-b-b-but he said he gotten back into town and was meeting a friend here and from what I was told it matched up" the two guys looked at each other a little surprised "small world we got here, huh len?" the blue eye guy said chuckling len nodded and looked back at me "well you are right saying the stuff the guys said matched up with my friend's but I don't know the guy" I looked shocked beyond compared "t-t-than I-" he nodded "the guy who was suppose to meet is him" he pointed at the blue eyed guy next to him and he waved us "hey the names kaito nice to meet ya" I only looked at him in more shocked. Oh god I can't believe mistook that perverted ass for len's friend who seems really nice and is….p-p-pretty hot too. I can feel my face heating up fast.

"don't sweat it" kaito waved the issue off "if I was you I would have thought the same thing" that was a load off, I'm glade he isn't mad at me "so does this mean your going to stay" neru asked me or more liked begged me. I looked over to kaito was smiling at me and I can feel my face heating up again "um…sure…I-I guess" neru jumped up and hugged me tightly "thank you!" I giggled at her, she can be such a kid

We all was at the table talking and enjoying ourselves but I can see kaito staring at me neru noticed to and had a sly smile on her face. Oh god I know that smile way more than I'll would like to but before she could do anything kaito spoke up first.

"so your name neru right" he pointed to neru and she nodded, he smiled and gave len a sly smirk who sighed that "well len I guess you did get the girl of your dreams" len was madly blushing and I swear I can see steam coming off him….neru wasn't any better off "SHUT UP KAITO!" he yelled at him

"hahaha! Ok ok I'll stop" he than turned to me "than that makes you haku" I nodded at him with a small blush on my face "y-yeah" he looked at me for a minute and tured to len

"len you lied to me" he looked at len who like us was very confused

"what the…. I lied to about what dude" he asked him trying to figure out what he lied about

"you said my was date cute" I looked at him a little hurt….i guess I can mark this on my long list of failed dates and here I thought my luck would throw me bone for once. I looked over to neru who also had a sad look on her face and mouthing "sorry" to me

"what are you talking about she is cute" len shot back "just look at her" len pointed to me and kaito turned to me "I am looking at her and she ain't cute" he bluntly said and I hanged my head. It's not like I didn't expect this to happen but it still hurts all the same. I was getting up to leave "I should just-"

"she's f*cking hot is what I'm at" I shot my head up and stared at kaito what feels like hours, he was facing len went said that I could tell he wasn't lying

"really….that's what your mad about" he dead planned

"hey I'm just saying calling her cute is a insult to her beauty….to be honest I can see why that creep was lusting over you and really I don't blame him for that" kaito turned to and smiled at me when he said that, I sat back down and smiled a little thinking this might actually be good date

"are you for real men" len shook his head "hey, he may be a creep but I got to hand it to him he has great taste in women" len shook his head again and looked at kaito waiting for him to say something "well…."

"well what?" kaito asked a little confused on what his friend want him to say " don't "well what" me there's always a but with you about the girls you went out with before" kaito had a 'oh' face and gave him a smirk in return "no buts" len almost hit his head the table from his arm sliding from hold his head up. "you kidding right" his eyes growing wider "your not shitting me are you….like for real, for real" len seems to be making sure of something "well yeah, you know I don't like girls who throw themselves at me, its just shows you they'll go out with anyone" he look at me giving me a sweet smile "haku doesn't look like she's that type of girl and if her personally is anything like her beauty than I say she's a keeper….so yea len no buts" I was blushing up a storm from what he said…no guy has ever said that to me before…..it was very new for me. I can see neru ready to jump up for joy but trying…..hard to hold it in and len…..um len was staring wide eyed at kaito for what reason I don't know.

Len turned to face us eyes closed and looking very calm, he cough in his hand to get our attention "sorry ladies for what about to happen but this is chance that I can **not** pass up" I looked over to neru to see if she knew what he was talking. She looked back at me and just shrugged, we than looked at kaito who was failing to hold his laugher in. he saw our confused faces and he mouthed "wait for it"….wait for what. I got my answer when music started playing

 **(play geronimo dj chris da bull exended mix)**

Next thing me and neru knew was len on the table dancing to the song than balloons, confetti and streamers fell out of of nowhere covering the whole place. We saw kaito on the ground laughing. We have no idea what was going on but other people seemed to not care and started dancing too. I look over to len doing a weird dance that I couldn't help but laugh **(picture len doing the Johnny Bravo dance)** len unexpectedly pulled neru up on the table to dance with him and she gladly accepted it. Kaito got done laugh and pulled me to dance with him and just like len he was do a funny dance **(kaito was doing the carlton dance)** I didn't try and fight it danced with him. The whole bar was partying like no tomorrow me and kaito got on the table and started dancing with len and neru. Me and neru don't know what the hell was going on but it was fun. We got off the table and walked to bar to find out even the bar tender was dancing to the song. We got our drinks and headed back to our table doing little dances of our own on the way back. Kaito had a idea and whisper something to len who smiled at him. They gotten on the table started a dance that was pretty cool **(they both was doing the jump style dance)** the song was ending and everyone was calming down

 **(end of song)**

We calmed down but was laughing a bit "omg what was that all about" neru ask them. Kaito looked at len who was blushing in embarrassment "well its like I said it was a chance couldn't pass up, and the reason is someone-" he looked at kaito who in turn looked away and whistle "always finds a away to drive girls away" he let out a sigh. "well sorry for not sleeping around like most guys do…..len" he smirked at len who blushed a little "oh shut up I'm not meito" len shot back

"thank god for that, I don't think I can handle another meito" kaito said passively. After that our date went on and it was pretty good, by the time we left the bar it was dark out kaito and len offered us a ride home and of course we accepted.

Now we on the road towards neru house kaito driving and me in the passenger seat while len and neru are in the back. Its been quite for most of the ride and we reached neru house len walked her to the door and to my surprise and im very to neru's as well, len lend in and kissed neru on the lips. I can see the shock and pleasure in neru's eyes, it would gone into a full blown make out if ***honk!*** "oi! The whole neighborhood doesn't want to see you guys getting it on you know!" kaito shouted to them with a wide smile on his face. Len quickly said his goodbyes to neru and ran back into the car, his face would put a tomato to shame right now. Me and kaito was laughing our asses off while len just glared at us in which got us to laugh harder.

 **(play bts epiphany)**

After clamming down a bit kaito started driving to my place. We reached it in a couple of minutes, I don't live far from neru place. Before I could even get my seat belt off kaito got out the car and opened my for me with a smile on his face, I was trying soooo hard to keep down a blush I knew was coming. He walk me to my door but before I opened it, I looked towards kaito, seeing his blue hair and eyes glowing in the moonlight, his blue scarf blowing in the cool night breeze, I was totally mesmerize by this guy. "is everything ok?" his question brought me back "oh..uh yeah im fine" I finally open my door and was about to walk inside but kaito voice stopped me "it was nice meeting you haku I hope we can do this again" I was speechless….is…is he.."are you asking me out" I asked him and to my surprise I was really hoping he was. He was in thought for a minute than looked at me with he wonderful smile "I guess I am….so what do you say" I looked at him the moonlight behind him making him so dreamy "to tell you the truth, I wasn't very sure about this date at first since my the last….no all my past dates ended ina failure and most time leaving me hurt, insecure about my looks and basically feel like a failure in general" I looked to kaito who had a sad look on his face and I can see the worry and concern in his eyes, it made me smile on the inside "this date at first I thought was no different than the rest if not the worst one I ever been on" he looked even more worried "but than I bumped into you and you not only protected me from that perv but you actually think im pretty and you have no idea how happy that made me feel…this date by far is the best one I ever went on" I looked at kaito with a small blush on my face and he had one as well "so yeah I would love to go on another date with you" he smiled at me as he walked closer to me and before I knew what was happening i found myself in kaito arms kissing him. It felt great I wish I caould like this forever.

 **(end of song)**

 ***honk!*** me and kaito jumped by the sudden noise and looked at the car to find len hovering above the wheel smirking evilly at us "oi! The whole neighborhood doesn't want to see you guys getting it on you know!" len yelled at us repeating what kaito said to him. We looked at each for a minute that we started laughing as we broke apart "I'll see later haku" kaito waved at me, walking back to his car "yeah….see you later" I waved back, I closed the door as I saw him get into the car and drove off. In my house I slid down the door to the floor "kaito….." I smiled at his name.

 **Time Skip**

The next morning I woke up a little happier than usual and the smile on my face is a dead giveaway. I was walking towards my locker when I saw neru walking towards me with a big smile on her face. "hey neru" called out to her as I stop at my locker. Neru ran towards me "hey haku" she gave me a sly smile, I didn't like the looks of it "what's with that smile" I asked her a little worried

"oh nothing~" I can tell she was happy about something "neru…"I said her neru name which got her to giggle "fine it's just a date FINALLY went well for once!" she yelled in excitement. I shook my head smiling "yeah I had real fun last night" I blush a little the kiss from last night "is something wrong haku" I saw neru _very_ close to my face " gah! Neru!" I jumped back in surprise "sorry….but what were you thinking about that made you blush" I turned my head away from her keep quite as I got my books "wait does it hav-"

"lets go neru or we'er going to be late" I told my best friend as I walked off not giving her a chance to finish that sentences.

When we got into class I can see miku and her group laughing it up again, I just ignore them and went to my seat as did neru "oh look it miss failure is here" miku said as she noticed me and most of the others laughed "hey haku went on another failure of a date last night" rin mocked "why would need to ask that rin we all know her dates will in a failure, it's a known fact" sakine said and it got most of everyone in class to luagh.

"what I do is none of your business you slut" I shot back and the shocked face of sakine was priceless it even got a giggle from luka and meiko. Sakine was about to say something but the slam of the door stopped her

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" the whole class looked towards the door to find a very annoyed akaito and a very happy kikaito walked in the class room. Its hard to believe those two are brothers, they are complete opposites. "oh come on aka, this is great!" kikaito who was beaming with joy said to the grumpy akaito as they took their seats. "I don't see anything great about it kikaito" he shouted to his over joy brother who seems to not mind the shouting.

I looked towards neru who only shrugged her shoulders. I let my head drop at that, why does shions have to be soooo…..annoying. I can hear akaito and kikaito still taking about whatever they was talking about until the teacher came in and the class started.

The day went on as normal as possible but the shions are all acting differently today…..i know they're weird but to day they're acting weirder than usual. I was walking with neru and miki to the lunch room so I had to asked them if they notice.

"hey guys have you notice some of the shion family are acting a little weirder than usual" they looked at me for a bit, than went to thinking. "now that you mention it I did see some of them acting weirder" neru said still looking thoughtful " you guys know nigaito right" me and miki nodded. "nigaito is the green haired shy one right" miki asked making sure she was right. Me and neru nodded to her. Nigaito shion is one of the most tillable boys among the shion brothers and he is the most shy and timed boy in that family.

"well you guys know how he quite, timed and draw back right" neru asked us in which we nodded "today…..he's more out there" me and miki was shocked at this, nigaito one of the most shy person in the school is all of the sudden being sociable, now I know something going on with the shion family…..i got to ask kaiko about this.

We got into the lunch room, got our food and went to our table "hey guys" we said to our friends. I notices kaitko wasn't here yet….i guess I'll just have to wait for her to get here.

For the past 15 minutes we was just talking and eating until the question I was hoping that wouldn't be asked, got asked "so haku how was that date of yours last night" IA asked me and I turned my head trying and failing to hide my blush. "from your blush alone I can tell it went well for once" daina said smirking at me. "I bet he was hot" gumi chimed in my blush gotten even deeper as I nodded to her "oooohhhh" they all said "what's his name" kiku asked off handedly even though she was very interested "oh…um..his name was-"

"omg guys sorry I'm so late!" kaiko said as she sat down next to me "what did I miss" she asked as she looked at us. "well haku here was just going to tell us how her date last night went and her date name" lily answered her. "oh really" she had sly grin on her face "looks like I got here just in time" I looked away blushing but the question I wanted to ask kaiko came to mind "ok before I tell you guys anything, kaitko" I turn to her who was a little taken back "I got to ask what is with your family today most of them are acting weirder than usual" the others looked to her as they wanted to know what the deal was as well.

"oh that….hehehe….it's just someone came back last night…..well that was what I was told anyway" she had a thoughtful look on her face "so you haven't seen this person yet" I asked her, she looked at me and shook her head "but it gotten some of my brothers and sisters riled up" she said but IA was being impatient "ok haku stop stalling and tell us about the date!" I sighed and told them from me thinking that perv was my date to the dancing everyone suddenly doing to the ride home. Everyone was speechless by the end of story, it was funny if I'm being honest. "damn girl you had some night" kiku broke the silence the table was in "that's a under statement of the year" teto said.

"the date went well whatever but you still haven't told us the name of your date haku!" IA pointed out. I giggled hoping no would point that out but luck was not oh her side as usual. "ok ok ok his nam-"

"KAIKO!" someone yelling kaiko name cut me off to IA annoyance. We looked to see who was calling out to kaiko but all we saw was a blue blur, next thing we know we saw a guying hugging kaiko…..we al froze in our spots. It's well known that kaiko isn't the type of girl who would let guys put their hands on her without her say so and if you did….well something is going to brake that's for sure. This guy must be a baka or have a death wish.

"aw kaiko I missed you so much!" the guy said and we can see red in kaiko eyes "dammit get the hell off of me!" she yelled at the guy as she pushed him off of her and was about to beat him to death until she saw who it was.

Next thing we knew kaiko hugged tackle the guy. We all was just staring with our jaws on the ground "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" she shouted. They got up off the floor and we got to get a good look at the guy who was brave or stupid enough to hug kaiko without warning.

When I saw the guy I notice he had blue hair and eyes, a blue scurf around his neck. I started to blush hard when I realized who it was. The others saw my blush and was wonder why besides neru who knows why "k-k-k-KAITO!" I shouted his name, who looked at me with a surprise look on his face but it turn into a smile "hey haku I didn't think I would seeing you anytime soon" everyone besides neru was looking between me and kaito. I saw kaiko looking between us with a sly smirk on her face when she stopped and looked at me.

"oh wow….so much for never falling for a shion huh haku" kaiko said smirking slyly at me as my eyes grew wide.

* * *

 **Well that was something wasn't it**

 **K: yea it was to bad len had to interrupt us**

 **H: *blushes hard* mmmm**

 **Hahaha! Don't worry my friend you guys will get your moment and tbh I'm think of trying a lemon later on in the story**

 **H: *steams coming from her head***

 **K: I think we should stop talking about before haku faints**

 **Too late *looks at the fainted haku***

 **K: on that note we should head out**

 **Yeah yeah yeah…oh btw if you guys like the story plz review I would to see what you guys think of it**

 **K: one more thing check out ryu's youtube channel**

 **The name is RavenCodeBlazingRaja I do a lot of stuff also you get to see this ice cream lover here dance in what I call the crossover crew. There's other videos there as well sad thing is I don't have a pc right now so until I get one there won't be any new uploads but still check it out and I would love to hear what you guys think**

 **K: *picks up haku start walking away* TIME TO GO RYU**

 **OK OK I'M COMING. See you guys next time I'M OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE! i know i know, its been a while since i last updated n if you guys will know why at the end...hopefully i wont get chewed out**

 **but anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"A SHION!" we all shouted as kaiko just kept her smirk on her face "yup, guys this is kaito our oldest brother" she looked to kaito "kaito theses are all my friends" he smiled at us, I blushed and looked down but I also saw some of the others blushed as well…..I have a bad feeling about this. "hey kaiko friends!" he waved at us "he's cute" all our heads snapped towards kiku with shocked faces besides kaito that is who is still smiling "what, he is, I'm just saying what we all thinking" she was so nonchalant about it to. IA started giggling than eyed kaito up and down "I have to admit he's a looker" I can see mostly everyone nodding their heads and eyeing kaito….. I _really_ have a bad feeling about this now.

"thanks ladies but I don't really want to die just yet" he nervously laughed while glancing at kiku, it seems she noticed it too and wasn't really happy "and what does _that_ suppose to mean" she gave him her most evil glare. Kaito seeing this to a step back "I may had been gone for a while but I'm well informed" he gave her a knowing smirk in which confused not only her but us as well. "what the hell are you impaling!" I can see this is getting her more and more piss but on the other kaito seems confused by her question.

"wait a minute…..you don't have boyfriend…" he asked her and we all looked at him very confused

"THE HELL….OF COURSE I DON'T" she yelled at him "WHAT MAKE YOU EVEN THINK I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"wow….that's surprising considering how cute you are" kiku stopped her renting after calling her cute and had a small blush on her face….. I looked away…..it seems kaito doesn't like me like I thought he did….seeing how he's acting with the others "also that you didn't play matchmaker yet kaiko" he continued as he turned to kaiko who only looked away blushing in embarrassment. "oh, shut up kaito, I stopped doing that ages ago!" she shot back at her brother. "even though you can see it just as easily as I can" he replied back rising his eyebrow "humph!" she turned her head away from him which kaito only laugh

"um….matchmaker?" neru had a very confused face as did me and the others

"my little sister here just LOVES to play matchmaker" kaito had a huge grin on his face while his arm was around her shoulders

Kaiko just pushed him off her that got him to laugh "oh shut up kaito" he was playing like he was hurt, it made me smile a little "you wound me dear sister- "

"I have no idea what you two are talking about nor do I care but I'm this clear here and now" she glared at kaito with a look that could kill "no man can ever handle me so don't even try and play matchmaker with me bub" she gotten up and was standing right in front of him, who by the way either didn't realized it or just didn't care and was in what looks like a thinking pose.

"I can think of a few guys who could handle you but for everyone's safety and sanity also from what seen, saw and heard I know the perfect match" he looked at kiku smiling, the latter smirking back at him

"and who might that be…..you" I looked at them very shocked and very hopeful it wasn't…..wish is more like it and seeing kaito still smiling, I know tis won't end well….for me anyways.

"oh god no…..i ain't trying to be bed written for most my life" he said shaking his head….i was glad it wasn't him but now seeing kiku having death in her eyes I got very worried

"kiku" I called out to her "don't do anything rash" I told my friend hoping she'll listen to me this once "what can she do….we're in school" kaito looked over to me confused and missing the evil glare kiku was giving him

"oh I'll show you WHAT I CAN DO! YOU ASS!" kiku launched herself towards kaito as she took out one of her blades. Kaito earing her shout turned around towards her only to see kiku coming at him with a blade and was about to swing at him.

"KAITO!"

"GET OUT THE WAY BAKA!"

"THIS ISN'T GOOD….THIS SO ISN'T GOOD!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A WITNESS TO A MURDER!"

"OH GOD NO….KIKU STOP"

"KIKU CALM DOWN"

All the yelling, shouting and screaming went on deaf ear as kiku swung her blade at kaito and the letter too afraid to move. I only looked in shock as me and everyone else at the table tried and get to either kiku to stop her or kaito to save him. Everything seems to slow down, we wasn't anywhere near them and the blade was inches away from his face. Until someone step in and grab her arm as the blade was a inch away from kaito face, the latter sweating like crazy.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you kiku" the person said as time seems to return to normal.

The person voice sounded a little deep, so I know it's a guy but who? Most guys in the school are too scared to even go near kiku let alone grab her when she's in her…mood.

"you sure took your time getting here-"we all turned to see who was dumb enough to grab kiku while she was in one of her moods. There was sigh of relief seeing it was "taito"

The man himself was just there bandages all over his body as usual with a broad face "sigh…..you haven't been here for a whole day and you already trying to get yourself killed" taito said in a tired voice while giving glances to kiku who was looking away from him.

"hey taito I see your still cutting yourself" kaito said completely ignoring what taito said the latter only sighing "kaito what are you doing cause I know you only did to get me over here" taito ask his blue haired brother who only smirked and winked at him "I'll tell you what I told her, just because I was away doesn't mean I don't know what's going on here" taito only stared at him with empty eyes that slowly came to life as he glance down to kiku than back to his brother who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"dammit" taito facepalmed as if he just realized something. I walked over to kaiko hoping she knows what going on cause me and the others are very lost "kaiko what the hell is going on" she looked to me smiling "just look at kiku" she nodded towards her and when I looked over I saw something that I wouldn't think would happen…kiku was blushing, she never blush….ever…so why…..I looked over to taito who had a small blush.

Than it clicked.

I looked at kaiko who only was smirking and nodding her head…omg. I heard kiku might have a crush on someone but I never would had thought it was taito…..they fought every time they're in same room, even though kiku is the one who always starts it.

"you planned this didn't you" taito glared at kaito who is obviously playing dumb if that look on his face says anything.

"I have no idea what you're talking about taito" kaito is not even trying to hide his grin as he said this which only made taito glared at him even harder "now maybe yo-" before kaito could even start what he was saying kiku snitch her arm back from taito and ran off

"KIKU!" me and my friends yelled

"well…." Kaito said to taito who only looked at the direction kiku ran off in. "sigh…sometimes I really hate you" taito told kaito before he ran off after kiku.

I just stare off just wondering…"what hell was THAT ABOUT!" teto took the words right out of my mouth "sigh…don't worry about it guys its not really new for us" kaiko reassure us. Still confused as hell but we just shrugged and went back to our table.

* * *

"KAITO!" we all looked to see who called the blue hair shion only to see a green blur pass us towards kaito and before he could react to whatever it was, he was knocked down to the ground with a loud thud. "I can't believe your actually here! I missed you so much!" we all looked down to kaito and saw a boy with green hair hugging him tightly, "hey nigaito" I looked at kaito a little closer and saw a small sweet smile on his face as he petted the little boys head as he buried his face in his chest.

"awww" we all couldn't keep it together during this sweet moment. Just see the 2 brothers like this could even broke the cold hearted kiku….if she was here that is.

"ok I can't take it" IA suddenly said as she moved to the side of the brothers and a sudden flash from her phone got kaito to look at her a questioning look on his face. "this is totally going to be my phones new background" kaito just smirk at hero

"I hope you got my good side" his smirk never leaving his face. IA being the kind of girl that she is returned his smirk with flirty one of her own "oh trust me hot stuff you only have a good side" she winked at him, and laughed agreeing with her. I was just standing to the side looking at them and I can already IA might have a thing for him if her flirting was anything to go by and it seems kaito was flirting right back. I clench my hand into a fist over my chest trying to hold it in and not show how sad or worried I really am.

Me and my friends along with kaito and nigaito who wasn't going anywhere away from kaito sat at our table started talking. As we all were talking I can see IA along with teto, miki and gumi flirting with kaito or in IA and teto case making small advances towards him while neru, lily, daina, ring, and lapis was just talking to him like normal. Kaito…he seems to be enjoying himself, when one of the girls flirted with him he would flirt back and with the advances…..he seems to not care or just ignores it because all he does is smile at them. The whole time I stayed quite, watching him and the others…dying a little each time I see him return one of the flirts or smile at the advances he was getting…..I thought he might like me but I guess I was wrong, seeing him like this tells me everything about him…he's just another player playing with girls feelings and only looking to get them in bed. He seems so nice during our date, but I guess he had to since I was only other girl there, I was looking forward to that 2nd date…but now…I don't think I'm going, I don't want to be on his list of girls he used and thrown away. I looked away from him and the others, not wanting to look at this anymore.

When I turn away kaito and the others saw kaiko looking a little mad and saw her glaring at the others and me, I was about ask her what was wrong but before I could even open my mouth she suddenly got up and walked over to kaito. He looked at her coming towards him, then she leaned towards him and whisper something in his ear. I don't know what she told him but he looked at her a really big smile "really!" he asked her causing the other and me to look at them confuse on what they was talking about "yup" she nodded to him "sorryguysbutigotgoseeya!" he spoke so fast we didn't know what he said and before we can comment on that he was gone in a blue blur right out the lunch room.

"um….what just happen" lily asked what we all was thinking

"I told him there was a new ice cream machine in the halls" kaiko answered her

"aw why would you do that, we were having fun" IA pouted

Kaiko ignored her and looked at nigaito who was sitting next to the space kaito was sitting "hey nigaito could check on kaito and make sure doesn't go ice cream crazy" she smile at the little shion boy who only nodded smiling at his sister "ok kaiko" and he was off running where kaito disappeared to and when he was out the room kaiko turned to us her smile long gone and was glaring at us all. We all got nervous when we saw this, we all know how bad kaiko can get when she's mad, not even kiku was brave enough to have kaiko mad at her.

"um…kaiko….is there….is there something wrong" I asked her hoping whatever she's mad about wasn't with us

She looked us over with her glare than looked at IA "the reason I sent kaito away because we're friends" we all looked at her confused beyond belief "and because we're friends I'm going to set things straight" her glare gotten more instance "kaito is our oldest brother meaning he was the 1st born and we love him dearly" she told us, this is the time where lily opened her mouth.

"so….what's the big deal neru is my oldest sister and I love her dearly what makes you any different" lily asked her

"yea where are you getting at with this kai" diana asked her wanting whatever this is to be over and done with.

Kaiko on the other hand was getting madder and she slammed her fist on table which made all of us jump "what I'm getting at is that we lost kaito once…..thank to too many girls trying to get with or trying to get him in bed" she was seething through her teeth as she spoke as she eyed us "I'll be damn if we lose him again for the same DAMN THING!" kaiko was getting madder as she continue "everywhere he turn there some slut throwing themselves at him, it drove him mad, mad enough for him to just disappear out of the blue one day and we haven't seen him since!" a tear slide down her face but wiped it away "kaito is very important to us and u guys don't know how much we relay on him and happy we all are going to get knowing that he's back with us" her eyes got hard as she looked at us "I'm telling you guys this cause if he leaves us again because of some stupid sluts trying to sleep with him we're not going to happy" we stared at her as she calmed down a little as she folded her arms over her chest than gave us a glare that means certain death "and if I find out _any_ of you was part of it" her glare got even worse and we started sweating bullets "you guys better hope Baito gets to you 1st before I do" we all saw a very evil aura suddenly appeared around her and I swear I can see her eyes turning red " **are we clear"** her voice turned very demonic, we nodded our heads fast hoping it will be enough to get on her good side.

After what seems like hours the bell ringed "oh looks like lunch is over, I'll see you guys later" as quickly as it came the evil aura was gone and kaiko was back to normal. She then got her stuff n left without looking back.

* * *

I looked at the others as we all slowly gotten up and grab our stuff and left the for our next class. Along the way I was just thinking over what kaiko said to us _'so he left because of girls throwing themselves at him….if what she said was true than why was he flirting with the others'_ I kept thinking about this and also the threat kaiko told us. ' _you guys better hope Baito gets to you 1st before I do,_ _if she sid that than its way bad I don't if it's true or not but rumors say baito is really a sadistic and if kaiko said we would wish baito would get to us 1_ _st_ _than its really bad'_ I stop thinking about that as I get closer to my class and as I walked in I notice miku and her gang of hoes are already here.

"hey guy it's 'can't get a man' haku" miku snickered

"oh miku don't be mean it's not like a man would want to date her" rin comment with a smirk on her face.

"she's called a dating failure for a reason, I guess she's just isn't sexy enough for a guy to notice her let alone date her" maika snorted as the others laughed, they're asses off.

I just walked past them and shot the main three girls a glare and they just smirked at me. I sat down a try to ignore them but before I could I heard miku called out to luka. This gotten my attention as luka was one of the popular kids that I like, so glance at her to see her looking into the hallway.

"luka what are u looking at?" meiko was curious on what her pink hair friend was staring at.

"a shion" she answers her friend still staring in the hallway.

"a shion?" rin questioned

"oh right!" gakapoo hit his fist in the plame of his hand "kikaito, zeito, and kizaito are in this class" he explained and right on cue the letters came through the door.

"HELLO, MY DARLING!" kizaito in all his pink fabulous glory slide into the classroom with kikaito and zeito right behind him "oh my, you ladies are looking just fabulous!" he gushes at miku and her group, who just giggled.

"hey guys" kikaito waved at the group, the guys either waved back or just nodded at him, "hi boys" the girls greeted the three guys who came in even though zeito ignored them, as did luka who was still looking into the hallway.

Kizaito notice his favorite pink hair girl looking into hallway as well and gotten curious "luka darling what are you looking at" he asked her

"she said it was a shion" rin answered for her

"that's vague" kikaito commented as zeito was curious enough to rise his eyebrow at them.

"he's right, that is kind of vague…can we at least get a color, we may know who it is" kizaito reasoned with his fellow pink head who still didn't look at the others

"blue" was her simple answer

"blue?" they all repeated

The hell…what is luka talking about the only person I know with blue isn't even in this class unless she walked by

"she must be talking about kaiko" kizaito guessed, only for kikaito to have realized something

"oh, right you guys don't yet!" he told his brothers smiling, the letters only raised an eyebrow at him.

"don't know what?" kizaito asked his blonde hair brother with suspicion in his voice

' _what they don't know? What the hell could that be?'_ I thought about this until something…or should I say someone brought me out of my thinking.

"HAKU!" someone yelled out my name but before I could see who it was a blue blur crashed into me and hugged me tightly "I can't believe we have the same class together!" I tried to get who ever was hugging me to let go but that was until I saw a blue scarf. _'blue scarf? The only person who's a blue scarf I know would be kaiko but this is a guy….unless'_ "kaito?! What are you doing?!, let go!" I asked/yelled at him "aw…alright" he let go of me as I try to hide my blush while he to a seat next to me.

I calmed down a bit to glance at the other only to see kizaito wide eyed while pointing at us, zeito was just wide eyed and kikaito was smiling.

"oh" kaito turned around and waved at his brothers "hey kikaito, kizaito, zeito what's up" he greeted them casually for only kikaito to wave back.

"k-k-k-k" kizaito stuttered as he was lost for words

"kaito…" a unfamiliar voice sounded and everyone looked to zeito who ignored them.

"did he just" meiko asked no one really

Kaito smile at them as he got back up from his seat "who would have thought zeito would speck in our lifetime" the blue biy comment offhandedly.

Before anyone could comment on zeito specking kizaito launched himself at kaito wrapping his arms around the poor blue haired brother neck and hanging from it with streams of tears coming out his eyes.

"OMG KAITO WHERE HAVE BEEN WE MISS YOU SO MUCH!" if it wasn't impossible before it is now seeing kizaito river of tear gotten bigger.

"ok ok kizaito calm down" kaito tried to get his overly emotional brother off him.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU LEFT US OUT OF THE BLUE AND LEFT US WITH MOKAITO NO LESS!" kizaito went from a sobbing mess to a raging bull in matter seconds which gotten kaito to sweat drop at his brother. But before thing could get out of hand zeito grabbed his emotional brother by the scarf and drag him to their seats. All the while the pink hair brother was swing his arms up and down yelling random thing about kaito or their other brother mokaito. Zeito just shook his head at his pink hair brother then he looked at kaito and gave him a smile and nodded to him then left his and kizaito seats with kikaito right behind them who just waved at his blue hair older brother.

Kaito then got back to his seat next me and smiled at me which gotten me to blush again "things are going to get interesting around here" I whispered to myself as the teacher came in and started class.

* * *

After class was over, I saw kaito got surround by miku and her group of whores, I could see kaito was enjoying himself. I was going to talk to him but miku spoke before I could say anything.

"hey kaito want to go to the movies with me, we can see that new movie that came out" I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, the air seems to toxic and my body won't stop shacking, I can feel the tears building up in my eyes _'she asked him out…'_ just thinking it make me feel so cold. I could only stare them, hoping, wishing, _begging_ that he says no.

"oh, I heard of that movie the trailers looked good and I have been meaning to go see it" _'no….'_ I hanged my head, my bangs covering my eyesas I tried to hurry pass them, but as usual lady luck wasn't on my side.

"haku?" I stopped at the sound of his voice, but I didn't look at him as I desperately try to control my shacking. I can feel miku and her friends' glares burning holes in my back as I kept it facing them.

"oh, don't worry about that failure of a date" Sakine said as she grabbed kaito's arm and hold it between her breast "why don't you hang with us, I'm sure we can have tons of fun" maika said in a seducing voice.

"uh…" I can hear the uneasiness in his voice and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Sakine let him go he's my date tonight" I heard the smugness in miku voice when she said that.

"wait- wha-!" I ran out the room I couldn't hold it in, and tears ran down my face.

"HAKU!" I heard my name being yelled but I didn't stop…I couldn't stop not when….

"HAKU!"

* * *

 **well i'm finally done**

 **K:and what the hell took you so long**

 ***rise hands defense* whoa whoa whoa don't bite off i got a good reason for taking so long**

 **H:and that is?**

 **i got a new computer for Christmas and...*looks away* i was playing games on it for a while**

 **K &H:...**

 **what!, my last pc broke around this time last year and i been missing so many stuff on the pc games i used to play**

 **H:what game have you been playing anyway**

 **ever heard of elsword or closers *shows them the sites***

 **K &H:ooohhhh *checks out the site***

 **well while they do that, i like to say sorry about the delay for this chapter and those of you saw my other fic don't worry i haven't forgotten about it. im actually working on a rough drift plus im also typing up a few new fics, im not telling what they are or what show, comic etc they'er from you just have to wait until i post it**

 **K:OMG LOOK AT ALL THE CHARTERS!**

 **H:oh she looks so cute!**

 **it seems they'er having a good time, but that reminds me those of you who still plays elsword or just starting pm me and ill give you my main name. also those of you who actually check out my youtube channel i am working on video, i would have been done by now and posted it but for some reason every time i try to open the save file the program i used crashes so its taking longer than i would like.**

 **that's it for now and don't forget to review, ill see guys later**

 **K:dammit why is there so many of them!**

 **H:KAITO HELP THEY GOT ME IN A CORNER!**

 ***sweat drop* what the hell have i done**


End file.
